Steve Daniel Huang, Senior
Background Huang is born in San Diego and has always been a military fanatic, and at a very young age, he decided to enter in the Navy when he was old enough. Because of his mature personality and masculine body structure, he was able to sneak into the Navy at age 16. He is a holder of an Nano biologic doctorate. As a Navy SEAL, he was sent in many Recon missions and was soon a designated sniper. He was awarded many medals, one of them being the Medal of Honor, for rescuing his team of twelve from enemy fire when they were all injured. Right after his officer's training, he was assigned to Battlegroup Everest of the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson. He is later the father of Steve C. Huang IV. Military Life Huang entered in the Navy and then later in the seal. He is a SEAL sniper, and one of the best. He can eliminate target at 2 kilometers with a impressive precision. He was assigned to the UNSC Everest the Flagship of the Battlegroup Everest and the Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson's ship. He became an expert in sniping behind enemy lines. He was also rewarded many times for his courage on the battlefield, especially when he rescued his entirely-injured team during combat. For his act he was rewarded with the Medal of Honor. Necros War Battle of Kanna During the battle of Kanna Huang as a very little role to eliminate the long range target. But after a few hours is team and him were soon attacked by a superior armored unit. As they retreated the Brutes force fired with their wraith destroying the building where Huang and his team were refugiees. They where trap their for the next few hours until a aire support cuted off the enemy and recued them. They were send to a LZ and treated for injury. he did'nt fought in the rest of the battle. OPERATION:Hellfire Escape from the Everest During the evacuation of the sanghelian planet the Battlegroup Everest was send to help to protect the civil fleet into the Sanghelian territory but they were caugh by a necros fleet. So to prevent the enemy to destroy the elite convoy Vice Admiral Davidson ordered to the battle broup to make fire with everything they got to draw the enemy fire on the battlegroup. The everest fired several MAC charge over the necros fleet. The necros were soon reinforced with several ship. Even if the ship destroy several enemy ship, it was doomed, Davidson ordered to the navigation to do a kamikaz run over the flagship of the necros. At this time Huang received an order from Davidson to be evacuated with much troop and crew he can. The necros had already at this time send boarding party into the ship. So Huang and his SEAL troops punched trough the ship killing many necros trooper. At the end Huang his SEAL's team and 300 cremen where able to made to the bumblebee and evacuate in space. Assault on a Necros ship Drifthing into the space the 38 bumblebbes countanning the survivor of the UNSC Everest detected a necros frigate end decided to assault it to return in human space territory. So Huang send a message to the other escape pod to rendevousing in stealth mode close to the necros ship. After rendevousing below the ship the bumblebee were use as boarding ship to assault the Necros ship. entering in the ship Huang team embush necros crew and then lauch an assault on the bridge. Has they made their way to the ship they meet almost no resistance loosing half of the survivor. On the bridge the team were able to reprogramm the necros AI core to made a slipspace jump to the human territory. Arrival to Sigma Octanus and return to earth Arriving in the system with a few problem since they were on a Necros ship the 170 renainning crew of the Everest learn that they were the unique survivor of the Everest. Then after a few day of rest Huang was send to earth for a new assignment. On earth he was honored with the purple hearth for his courage and leadership during the capture of the necros ship. This ship would later the UNSC to know more about this new enemy. Huang later participate to the burial of Mary Lee Davidson.